


A Simple Touch

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fondling, Fontcest, M/M, Sibling Incest, classic fontcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Prompt: Imma keep it classic and request some classic fontcest with the two of them exploring and exchanging each other’s sexuality for the first time (discovering and discussing what the other likes, body caressing, stuff like that). If there’s awkwardness and feelings of apprehension and doubt then that’s great too, and they should be in the privacy of their home.





	A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For a member of one of the Discord servers I'm on. I hope you enjoy!

The room was lit by low light. A few candles flickered from various places around the room. The windows were covered by blackout curtains. A soft blanket had been laid down in between the table, the bookcase, the computer desk, and the racecar bed. Two figures were kneeling face-to-face in the center of the blanket. 

 

Sans was hyperconscious of how naked he was. He’d never been naked in front of anyone before, not that he could remember. He’d certainly never been shirtless in front of anyone since the scar had appeared across his chest. He kept wanting to cover it up.

 

He was also hyperconscious of how naked his brother was. Papyrus seemed so much more comfortable being naked than Sans was. However, Sans knew he was just as uncomfortable as he was. The was his hands were twitching gave it away, as did the sweat beading down his forehead. At least they were both uncomfortable together. There was no one Sans trusted more than his lover and brother, Papyrus.

 

“so,” Sans said to break the silence, “what do you, um...what are your...do you have any spots where...you know?”

 

His skull was now bright blue. He’d sounded so awkward. Inside his head he was already beating himself up over it.

 

Papyrus’ voice was loud in the quiet room. “OH! YOU WANT TO KNOW IF I HAVE ANY SENSITIVE SPOTS?”

 

“uh, yeah,” Sans said, rubbing his head and forcing himself not to cover up his scar. He could even see the line on Papyrus’ neck from here. It made him a little sick to his stomach, looking at the scar of his brother’s death that never happened in this lifetime.

 

“HMM. I’M NOT SURE. I’VE NEVER REALLY EXPERIMENTED WITH MY BODY. I’VE ALWAYS USED MY SOUL WHEN I NEED TO GET OFF.”

 

Sans tilted his head, thinking. He said slowly, “can i...can i touch you?”

 

Papyrus blushed and nodded. Sans crawled forward and reached out to touch his brother’s scar.

 

“OH! THAT FEELS TINGLY.”

 

Sans pressed a little harder. He wanted to know if Papyrus’ scar felt as soft as his did. It was even softer, which...made sense. There were a lot more timelines that had a dead Papyrus than there were that had a dead Sans.

 

He moved on down his brother’s neck. He pinched the transverse processes of Papyrus’ vertebrae. It was a sensitive place on him, but Pap wasn’t reacting like he thought he would. Sans moved on to the clavicle and sub clavicle. Pap shivered underneath him. Sans rubbed a bit more on the bones, and Pap softly moaned. A very sensitive spot, it seemed.

 

Sans started playing in and around the different ribs. Papyrus squeaked when he got the the fourth one down.

 

“WHY DOES THAT ONE FEEL SO DIFFERENT?”

 

Sans thought for a minute. Then he said, “i don’t know. sometimes spots are just more sensitive? it can be different on every monster.”

 

“CAN I TRY SOME ON YOU?” Papyrus asked.

 

Sans gulped, “sure.”

 

Papyrus reached out one long hand and touched the bottom of Sans’ scar. Sans groaned as his brother worked his fingers slowly up the long slash. His other hand grabbed on to Sans’ floating ribs and tugged. Sans swore, and Papyrus pressed into him in a kiss. 

 

“AM I MAKING YOU FEEL GOOD, SANS?”

 

Sans stutters, “y-y-yeah, bro. feels great.”

 

Papyrus smiled. He ghosted his fingers along Sans’ ribs. Sans shuddered and groaned with every spot that his brother found. Papyrus’ mental map was going to be perfect. They always were. Sans was wondering why he’d agreed to let his brother do this to him.

 

Papyrus hesitated right as Sans thought that. He’d just finished up the ribs. He could have moved on to any other spot, but instead he asked, “ARE YOU FEELING UP TO DOING MORE?”

 

Sans shifted his weight from one leg to the other, then back again. He was a bit overwhelmed. He couldn’t lie to his brother, not like this, but he was already feeling too tingly in all the right (or wrong) places. He didn’t feel ready for anything more today, but he didn’t want to disappoint Papyrus by ending this early. Maybe they could take a break?

 

“can we switch back to me for a little bit? I'm not really used to this yet.”

 

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus laid back, arms splayed, “YOU MAY, AS THE SAYING GOES, HAVE AT ME!”

 

Sans laughed as he got up and crawled over to his brother. He decided to explore Pap's legs. They were usually closer to Sans than the rest of him. He started with the ankles,  gripping them lightly and massaging them a little bit. Then he slowly moved his hands up the legs. 

 

When Sans was about two-thirds of the way up Papyrus’ legs his brother cleared his throat. It turned into a cough.

 

“HMNN HMNN. SORRY. THAT SPOT KIND OF TICKLED.”

 

Sans decided to exploit this new found tickle spot and wiggled his phalanges above it. Before long his brother was laughing full out. 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! SANS!”

 

The shorter skeleton have him an innocent look. He said, “who, me? what'd i do?”

 

Papyrus harrumphed. “YOU TICKLED ME!”

 

Sans’ face was a full on grin now. “you mean this?” He tickled Papyrus some more, moving down the legs to the bottom of Papyrus’ feet. His brother reached down and grabbed his hands. He carefully pulled them far enough away to stop the ticking. 

 

“YES THAT! CAN'T YOU STAY SERIOUS FOR FIVE MINUTES?”

 

Sans shrugged. “not if I can help it. that's what you're for.”

 

Papyrus got up,  sighing theatrically. “I SUPPOSE IF YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST ACCEPT THE BURDEN OF SERIOUSNESS UPON ME.”

 

Sam's voice softened into an adoring smile. “you're so cool bro.”

 

Papyrus swept him up and hugged him tight. “SO ARE YOU!”


End file.
